Season 11 (Version 2) (battybarney2014's version)
Season 11 of Barney & Friends originally aired on Time Warner Cable Kids '''on Demand, since September 4, 2017 in North America. It was based on the U.K. version of the eleventh season of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends]. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) Children *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Eva (Laikyn Garcia) *Nathan (Preston Falconer) *Tyler (Hunter Knoche) *Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) *Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) *Tori (Ariel Sanders) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Noah (Keeton Green) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Adult *Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) Guest Appearances *Shannon McGrann (played Babysitter Anderson in "Babysitters") *N/A (played Ryan's Father in "Trips") *N/A (played Ryan's Mother in "Trips") *R. Bruce Elliott (played Ryan's Grandpa in "Trips") *Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in "Telling Time") *N/A (played the Opera Singers in "Opera") *Max Patterson (played Dr. Jefferson in "Secret Mission to Help Mr. Copeland") *Mr. Copeland's Nieces and Nephews (Stephanie, Louise, Robbie, Keith, Chloe, Dennis and Cori) (as themselves in "Secret Mission to Help Mr. Copeland") *Melissa Gan Liyan (played Doris in "Secret Mission to Help Mr. Copeland") *Michael Sweeney (played Frankie in "Visitors") Episodes #Babysitters' / 'Barney's Colors' (September 4, 2017) #'Dinosaurs / '''Telling Time (September 5, 2017) #'Feel Sick '/ Rhymes (September 6, 2017) #'Greetings, Everyone! '/ Discovery (September 7, 2017) #'What's the News? '/ Race Day (September 8, 2017) #'Baseball' / Where is Everybody? (September 9, 2017) #'Picnic Time' / Opera (September 10, 2017) #'Too Much Pistachios '/''' Desserts (September 11, 2017) #Superheroes' / 'Pirates' (September 12, 2017) #'Hide and Seek / '''Health (September 13, 2017) #'Say Cheese' /''' I'm a Singer (September 14, 2017) #All Wet' /' Queen Baby Bop (September 15, 2017) #Dancing Barney /''' Barney's Feast (September 16, 2017) #'Achoo! '/ Riff's Room '''(September 17, 2017) #Baby Bop's Boo Boo / '''BJ Broke His Arm (September 18, 2017) #'Special Days to Remember' / The Big Bad Ball (September 19, 2017) #'Arguing '/ Hugging (September 20, 2017) #'Secret Mission to Help Mr. Copeland '/ Surprises '''(September 21, 2017) #Carnival' / 'Hiccup! (September 22, 2017) #Trips / 'Lost! '(September 23, 2017) #Barbecue / '''Hats (September 24, 2017) #'BJ Rides His Scooter '/''' Baby Bop Rides Her Tricycle (September 25, 2017) #Baby Bop Visits the Hospital' / 'London, England (September 26, 2017) #The Orchestra' / 'Visitors '''(September 27, 2017) Trivia *All of the episodes of this season were filmed *Unlike Season 11, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff and humans have North American English voices (just like the U.K.). *Unlike the other seasons all 20 kids are wearing the same clothes and had the same hairstyles, instead of wearing a different shirt each episode since Season 9 and episodes 14-26 of Season 11. Category:Season 11